


I Do Not Court at Clubs

by bluechaostamer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Being DD sucks, F/M, Jim is good at persuasion, Out in the club, Spock seriously hates clubs, Still in the future though, alternative universe, because it's our science officers that's why, because why not, clubs dissected in a scientific manner, mentions of pelvic thrusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechaostamer/pseuds/bluechaostamer
Summary: Spock hates bars. Correction, he finds no particular use for them. He only goes because of Jim, and his that man is a master at persuasion. He’d rather be at home, mastering chess with his close friend, but the latter would rather be dancing, drinking, and occasionally taking a lady home. That is when he meets another woman seemingly just as disagreeable to being here as he was. Rating due to sexual dancing in the later chapters.





	1. Club 1: Here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’mma write this commentary ridiculously gaggy. When I wrote this, I imagined Spock sitting in the bar hearing Here by Alessia Cara. Like no doubt thinking ‘This female Terran speaks the words of my Katra’ or some shit. After subjected to some awkward chick hitting on him, he is forced to evacuate the bar. And then he sees this ultra hot blue-eyed babe planted against the wall arguing with his friend Jim before the latter just leaves and she’s just scowling at the people dancing, no doubt feeling the same way he does. And then he’s like ‘I will blame the large consumption of chocolate later’ and goes up to talk to her, with the tagline that upon his Vulcan honor he won’t try to hit on her and they kinda have this friendly bickering going on. Then they meet again at another club, and this time Spock sees his lady friend dancing to Beggin by Madcon and he’s like ‘aw fuck I regret my Vulcan principles I want you doctor hawt dayum’ and then they meet a third time and do a sort of interpreted tango dance to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. Then Half-human Vulcan truth loopholes allow Spock to ask her on a date.

He regretted this. The noises were not only indistinguishable, but they were loud and intruding; more so against his sensitive ears. The lights were bright and neon; almost blinding. He had been sitting in the same spot staring at the drink in his hands that he had been able to calculate the sequence of the lights flared. Red, green, yellow, blue, magenta, cyan. Each cool color for a duration of ten seconds, each warm color for twenty seconds. He glanced back down at his mug - Kirk had ordered him a hot chocolate, _to get you loose,_ is what he had stated, and he had already sipped his way through half of the drink. He had no idea how James Kirk was able to convince him to come to the bar, but he noted that he was very used to being dragged around by his persuasive friend. This was neither the first nor the last time he would be going to a place like this. He glanced up at the music that was playing. He believed it was very fitting of his situation, as the singer spoke of misery in a slow rap beat.  

“Hey there,” a woman’s voice questioned, and Spock turned at the source. She was a Terran blond; her eyes a bright green and her lips plump and red. He realized quickly that she was attempting to court him as she pushed her breasts up toward him. He found no interest in her.

“I do not intend to converse with anyone today,” Spock relayed to her, turning to sip his drink, “I shall wait until my friend is through having fun.”

“I saw who came in with you,” The woman smirked, “and I’ll tell you what; he’s famous for taking a girl every night.”

The Vulcan did not glance back as he answered, “I have already mentioned I have no interest.”

The woman crossed her legs and leaned against the counter, “Youre famous too, know that? Youre that dreamy cool man that ladies are all too scared to walk up to. Except for me. I know you’re kind. Emotionless, cold, and calculating.”

She reached to place her hand on his, but he pulled away and glanced at her in the corner of his eye, “You will not touch me.”

“Then how about you touch me?”

Spock stood up; holding his mug from the rim and downing it completely. He noticed the woman eyed him hungrily with each gulp he took. He set the mug back on the table with a light thud, “Please speak to someone that is willing to be as intrusive.” He stated as he paid for his drink and walking off. He heard her mutter ‘stuck-up dick’ as he did. No matter, it did not bother him in the slightest; as such a comment was common for him.

It was not a habit he made to surf through the crowds; to many people danced and touched. He wore tight leather gloves and a long-sleeved black zip-up hoodie to prevent strong emotions to get through He wore tight green t-shirt underneath along with black skinny jeans. He attempted to look at the walls; typically there were some spaces there were people talked and mingled. For his sake, it was more passive than the people attempting to touch him in places he’d rather not relay out loud. As he reached closer to the wall, he heard his friend’s name.

“Can it Jim, just cuz Christine and Nyota wanted to party here, doesn’t mean that I don't have an early shift tomorrow. I’m just losing sleep here,”

“You’re no fun, Bones, I finally see you in one of these clubs and you don’t even want to dance with everyone? This is shocking!”

_That is Kirk’s voice_ , Spock thought, he attempted to look over and past the people and saw Jim as the crowd began to dissipate a bit. He was leaning on his forearm against the wall, giving a pleading face to someone. _Who was Kirk talking to?_

“Yeah? Well I’m not in the mood. In fact, if this wasn’t such an inconvenient time, I’d have taken you up on that offer. Anyhow, I can have fun by myself.”

As the crowds parted, he saw a bronze-skinned woman with light milk chocolate hair tied up in a pony trail, with her bangs framing her face. Bright blue eyes were scowling at his friend. His eyes lingered at her slender legs; covered by long dark brown boots that came up just below the knees. His eyes tracing up to her denim short shorts; she had a large buckled belt that read ‘LM’ and she had a blue plaid shirt tied above her waist with a black undershirt tucked in her jeans. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

“You know what Bones? Fine. Scowl and grumble here, but I _am_ going to go have fun,” Jim shrugged and walked off. Spock was about to follow his friend, but then he realized what a bad idea that would be. He glanced back at the young woman who jammed her hands in her pockets looking at the direction her friend had gone.

For the action he was about to take next, he would blame the chocolate.

He walked over to her and held out his Vulcan greeting, “My name is Spock,” he introduced.

Lenore glanced up at him and raised a brow, “Uh-huh,” she uttered sarcastically, “Hi Spock... now bye Spock.”

The Vulcan placed his hands behind his back, “I do not plan on courting you, if that is what you believe. I simply hope to converse with you; as I believe that we are both on the same mindset.”

The woman pushed herself off the wall, and stepped closer to him, eyeing him skeptically, “What makes you think we are at the same mindset?”

“Judging by the fact that you do not seem to want to be here.”

“So… You’re not hitting on me?”

“Clearly, I have no intention in physically abusing you.”

“Well certainly not what I meant, but I’m glad you aren’t. Uh, courting, I mean then.”

“I will not attempt to pursue relations of intimacy, correct.”

“I trust you mean that in your whole ‘Vulcan truth’ motto?”

“Affirmative.”

The woman smirked, “Alright hobgoblin,” she stated, “I’ll talk.”

 “Hobgoblin?” Spock inquired.

“It’s a nickname,” Lenore replied, pointing at his ears, “It’s a sort of fictional creature from literature. Your sharp ears remind me of it. What’s a stuffy man like you doing at a club?”

 “I see,” Spock replied, pulling out his phone, “I am forced to come to these events by James Kirk. I believe you two were talking to each other before I arrived.”

Lenore’s eyes widened, “Jim?!” she laughed, “I knew he had spunk and the persuasive abilities of a desperate lobbyist, but geez, to take a _Vulcan_ to a _club_?”

“He is very persuasive,” Spock stated scrolling through his phone, “…I do not look like this.”

“What?” Lenore asked, leaning over to see the man’s phone. He had looked up what ‘hobgoblin’ meant and was sifting through images.

She snorted, “I don’t know, I’m feeling mighty convinced that one right there is your cousin twice removed,” she teased, pointing at a pale green creature.

“I do not believe you know any of my nuclear family members, let alone my extended ones,” Spock replied exiting out of the website and putting away his phone, “address me as Spock.”

“Haha! Alright, alright, hob- er, Spock.” The woman crossed her arms and regarded him for a moment, “Name’s Lenore, by the way. Jim calls me Bones, but I suppose it’s up to you to choose which one you’d rather pick.”

“Lenore,” Spock repeated, “I shall call you by that name.”

“Fine by me. Where do you usually hang in these events, near the wall?”

“Negative,” Spock replied, “I usually sit in the bar area.”

The woman shook her head, “Unless you like people hitting on you, that’s not exactly the best place to sit.”

Spock thought back to the blond woman from earlier, “..I see,” he stated wryly.

To this reaction, Lenore smirked, “I’m supposin’ that you’ve gotten firsthand experience on that?”

“I shall not comment on the matter,” Spock replied curtly, and Lenore’s smirk grew, “Oh come on Spock! If we’re gunna be sitting here, might as well have something interesting to talk about.”

The Vulcan was silent for a minute, it truly was not her business if he so chose to relay this to her, but he thought that it would not harm for her to know, “There was a woman who came up to me. She insisted on conversing with me when I had informed her that I had no such desire… She attempted to touch my hands.” He wasn’t entirely sure if she would understand the last part, but that was the first thing she commented on.

“Ohhh,” Lenore hissed, “That’s awkward, you guys have sensitive hands, don’t you? That’s basically harassment,” she snorted, “well, a large percentage of any action in this club can be filed as harassment.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied slowly, she seemed informed in his tendencies. Had Jim talked to her about him? “Are you aware of Vulcan customs, Lenore?”

“Of course, I’m a doctor,” Lenore stated smugly, “You know, it happens to the best of us in these kinds of places. Personally, I typically like coming to these shindigs, but I have to work early in the morning, so I guess you could say I’m bein’ difficult to my friends. Anyhow, I came to a club, was dancing, and this real buff dude about your height comes up from behind me and starts to pelvic thrust at me,” she took in his confused expression, “er, it’s when you shove your waist forward,” she attempted an awkward demonstration, “some men like to dance that way.”

“That seems very unsightly and vulgar,” Spock commented.

“It was,” Lenore sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “but that wasn’t the worst part. With that kind dancing, some of those guys just grab you; this guy grabbed from my butt.”

Spock raised his brow, “It seems illogical to continue to dance if people are not willing to respect your boundaries.”

Lenore shrugged, “I like dancing, and for the most part, not all guys will do that. Typically, I’ll dance with some other friends; and that kinda fends some of them off.”

“The fascination in such activities evades me,” Spock commented, very confused. It seemed that this Terran did enjoy this type of festivity. However, he did find his conversation interesting, and he believed it would be a good use of time rather than attempting to hide away from the crowds until his friend was finished, “with the manner you speak of these events, doctor, it is although you speak of combat.”

Lenore smirked. If he was going to use nicknames, so was she, “Oh but it _is_ , hobgoblin,” the woman stated, “clubbing is all about initiative, strategy, technique, and analysis.”

The Vulcan ignored the repeated use of the nickname in favor of a raised a brow (and wasn’t that muscle getting a good workout?), “Clubbing? Please explain the nature of your response.”

Lenore’s smirk grew into a Cheshire smile; she found the sudden interest adorable.

She crossed her arms in thought, “Okay first, ‘clubbing’ means engaging in a public parties such as this, Mister Spock. Consider this the battle ground,” she gestured their surroundings, “In it, you have a variety of characters. You have to carefully plan each interaction with strategy. One wrong word, or one wrong gesture, could mean failure. You could even consider it as a crude diplomatic endeavor. Failures and successes can fall under many categories.”

Spock nodded, waiting for her to continue, and attempting to hold in a snicker, the woman did, “Now, let’s think about your situation at the bar. You were not informed enough for it this scenario. You sat at the bar. You believed that your reserved nature would lead you to be by yourself. In fact, the bar presents a very quiet and solitary setting. It is only logical that one of lesser experience would assume it is a place of privacy. Evasive tactics. However, the bar can either be a place of rest, or a place to get hit on. Defense or Offense. And depending on your looks, it can mostly be the latter,” she winked at him, “and let me tell you, hun, your pretty easy on the eyes. A plan of attack is most easy when the target isn’t moving around in the dance floor.”

Spock ignored the suggestive comment, mulling over the explanation, “I suppose such a suggestion could explain my predicament,” Spock commented, “However, it did not explain why the woman insisted in continuing our conversation when I clearly rejected her.”

“Ah yes, _strategy_ ,” Lenore nodded, “You see, for many species, a place like this leave room for a lot of nuisances. It’s a party and some people think it’s okay to be an asshole so they can have their share of fun. A sort of self-proclamation of dictatorship of territory. Or, people think an aloof nature is all part of the game. Similar to capturing evasive prey. Especially when said prey is a tough target. The pleasure of breaking though barriers of another is too thrilling that some forget the other person’s consent. This is where your lil game of ping-pong comes along.”

“Ping pong?” Spock questioned. He was still concerned over the fact she had stated barriers. Was she referring to his shields? Were terrans capable of breaking through those?

Lenore rolled her eyes, “Nevermind that remark, what I mean is that people will take to very old tactics to talk to someone they really find interest in. They will want to take an analysis of their character to see if they’re a potential... er spouse?”

“Mate.”

“Well I suppose if you want to spit out as dryly as that, then yeah, mate. However, the technique they use in order to retrieve that is not only inefficient, but bias. There are also instances, where the person they want to analyze isn’t interested in pursuing the same study, such as yourself. Some will kindly give up pursuit, and others will engage in a rhetorical persuasion. But very poorly conducted.”

“Fascinating,” Spock commented, he hadn’t quite thought of the situation is such a manner, it was quite enlightening.

“Well, I’m no psychiatrist, but I’ve got a degree in psychology,” Lenore chuckled, “And there’s always a way to boomerang any advance,” the woman then frowned, “unless it directs to physical aggression. I’ve got nothing in that department if it comes to it. Perhaps pepper spray, but I’ve come across species that aren’t affected by that business…”

“I have been thoroughly trained in combat. I am able to subdue enemies if necessary.” Spock commented.

Lenore snorted, “I’d like to see you up there dancing to ever get to that point.”

Spock rose a brow, “I intended to direct that towards yourself, doctor,” he amended, “should you need the physical assistance, I would be able to provide it.”

Lenore was about to make a snarky comment over feminism to hide her fluster, but the look on the Vulcan looked so genuine, she decided to swallow it, “Well, uh, thanks for that.”

“Unnecessary,” Spock stated, “as I am Vulcan.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “I bet you offend so many species,” she muttered under breath. Spock cocked his head, “Indeed? I find that thus far, it has been mainly Terrans who had offended my personal boundaries, thus situated by my culture.”

Lenore glared at him, “It goes both ways, hobgoblin.”

“I have only referred to you as doctor,” Spock replied in a voice seemingly reserved for small children, “I’ve had no need to stoop to name-calling.”

Crossing her arms, the brunette turned away, a clear sign Spock took as defeat, but she turned back to him, almost apologetically, “I mean no malice by that term.” She then retracted her gaze to the crowds.

Spock thought this to be curious, as most insults were intent on offending the other party, but he chose not to question this. After a moment of silence, she turned to the Vulcan, “By the way, did you drive your car, or was it Jim who drove?”

Spock stared ahead of the crowd, “We took his car, however, it is usually I, that drives,” he turned to the woman , who hand her head resting on her chin, “Why do you ask?”

She turned to him, shifting slightly, perhaps nervous, “Now, I don’t mean anything suggestive by this, but you know Jim, and considering that you’ve stated you weren’t going to try any hanky panky…” she glanced away for a second before looking back at him, “Could you by any chance take me back home? It’s getting ridiculously late, and I really need to rest so I can wake up tomorrow on time. I have no idea when my friends are going to decide to go home.”

Spock furrowed his brows, _what of Jim?_

Before he could inquire, the woman raised her hand, “I know what you’re thinking before you even say it. I came with some friends, two are males. They’re common friends between myself and Jim, and Sulu is the DD. I could ask them to take him if he doesn’t get lucky today.”

The idea of leaving Jim behind almost felt like betrayal. It was, of course, the very reason he was here. To leave with this person seemed to go against his cause.

“I see your reluctant,” Lenore gave a regretful smile, “I don’t blame you, I have fierce loyalty to him too. I just offered the idea, but if you’re not feeling up to it, then by all means, forget I mentioned it,” she crossed her arms and leaned back on the wall, “I just supposed you didn’t want to be here just as much as I did.”

This was true. Spock did want to leave. And at this very moment, he had a very plausible reason to leave. There were days in these outings in which he had calculated possibilities of a matter that required his immediate presence in order to have a decent reason to leave. As he looked at the woman, who was awaiting his response, he realized this was that matter. He was sure Jim would understand.

“I find your reasoning plausible,” Spock commented, and Lenore perked up, “Is that a yes?”

“Affirmative.”

Lenore pushed away from the wall, approaching him, “You can say I annoyed you until you dropped me off, that’s something he’d expect,” she place her fist under her chin, “Or I threatened you. Or something along those lines, I don’t care what you say, whatever makes you comfy. If he gets sensitive or something.”

“Vulcan’s do not lie,” was all Spock said. Lenore looked at him. Then pointed at him, clearing her throat before speaking in a monotone voice, “You. I demand you take me home. Take me home. Take me home. Take me home. Take me home. Please. Now. Immediately,” she paused, “was that annoying enough?”

“Were I human,” Spock informed her calmly, “I would say, ‘ _very’_.”

“Great, now you won’t be lying.”


	2. Club 2: Vacillating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim kinda figures there’s an interest between his two friends and its further confirmed after this night. Spock is a clueless dope, and Bones made a good wingwoman for our little Scottish friend.
> 
> Scotty and Bones, even though I haven’t written enough fics for it, are my brotp of friends. They aren’t a Jim and Bones friendship, but they are bffs ftw. 
> 
> Also, I had been spelling the band wrong for some reason and I barely realized it when I was going over my first chapter. Madcon. Not Macon. Sorry for the confusion on any of you that may have wanted to look up the song. Don’t have to, honestly, but if you were interested, sorry ‘bout that ^_^’

 

“So when you took Bones last time,” Kirk chuckled as he drove down the road, “There wasn’t a nuclear explosion involved?”

Spock rose a brow, “Although our professions are under the field of science, I do not think that either of us would be experimenting with such highly radioactive compounds neara public setting such as the club.”

The blond rolled his eyes, “Oh please, you know what I mean. You got lucky with that encounter, really. She usually dances quite a bit. She was just being grouchy. So I hope you aren’t expecting her to only want to sit and converse.”

As Kirk finally landed himself a decent parking spot, Spock cocked his head, “I do not expect to come across her again. Perhaps in a setting outside of this one, as you are both friends.”

Jim adjusted his coat and brushed his hair back, “Really? I was texting Scotty before we left and he said that Nyota and Bones were going to be coming. We can all hang out together if you’d like, but you gotta remember that we DID come here to dance, so you may become wallflower again at some point.”

“I do not understand why you needed me to cover as a designated driver if you already had company arriving,” Spock commented as Kirk pulled out his phone.

“I guess I forgot,” his friend responded, distractedly, “And really Spock, _DD_. You’re so formal. Who outright says designated driver anymore?”

“Such vernacular evades me,” Spock replied dryly. He cocked his head to pry his friends eyes away from the phone and unto himself, “due to the circumstances, would you be amendable to allow me to return to our apartment?”

This brought his friend out of his phone, “What? Absolutely not,” before the Vulcan could argue, Jim began to get out of the car. He followed the blond as he continued his argument, “if there is no purpose for me to-“

“Friendship, Spock,” Jim turned around, exasperated, “your purpose is for friendship.”

Spock opened his mouth to retort, because _clearly_ Jim hadn’t been present for a percentage of 87.623 of their past outings, and that was charitably factoring in the car ride-

“Okay, stop making calculations in your head. I know how much time I haven’t really hung out with you, but this time will be different.”

“In what sense?” Spock inquired. He wouldn’t fall for that line.

Kirk gave him a smirk, “I mean, I guess by friendship, we could very well not be talking about _our_ friendship in particular.”

The Vulcan frowned, “I do not understand. If you brought me here, then why isn’t it our companionship you are referring to?”

The blond gave him a knowing look, waiting for the Vulcan to understand, but he simply stared at him. The smile on the blond’s face slowly faded away until he finally rolled his eyes, “Jesus, never mind,” he muttered, “Just come.”

* * *

“But I canno’ think fer the life of me what ta say, lassy!”

Lenore crossed her legs, taking a drink of her bourbon; her cheeks lightly tinted from the heat of the club and the alcohol, “That’s what you’re doing wrong, Scotty. _Thinking_. Just be yourself,” she let the bottle in her hands lazily drop onto the counter of the booth they were sitting on, “What’s a man gotta do? Fake and try to talk fancy? Nonesense. Show ‘er what yer made of, and aren’tcha made of good stuff? Wouldn’t advise you to be yerself if you weren’t worth her time. Don’t be a sleaze would be my only advise. Talk to her. If yer too shy, then just… _dance._ ”

The Scotsman stared into the glass in his hands, “Yah say it like it were easy!” He placed his elbows on the counter, placing his chin on the back of his free hand and staring off in a dreamy daze, “she’s a beauty, she is. I can’t say I’ve ever met a lass as graceful and delicate as she,” his head rose and he looked over to Lenore to regard her gravely, “but not fragile, either! She could break a man in a second,” he lowered back to his initial position.

Lenore snorted, “Never seen a lass like that? What am I, chopped liver?”

“Nay, ya don’t come close.”

“Could’ve at least hesitated in that response.”

The man shrugged, “Are friendship isn’ta built upon lies, lassy.”

Lenore rolled her eyes, “damn right it isn’t, but a lil’ courtesy every now and then wouldn’t do ya no harm,” she tipped her bottle back in her mouth, but noted that she finished the glass already, “well, that’s a sign.”

“Fer what?”

The Georgian stood up and looked around, “For us to go find that lady friend of yers.”

“B-but I-“

“Quit your blubbering, bafoon! If ya drink too much yer gunna be too drunk to talk to her. Then I’d be forced to take great efforts in ensurin’ to keep you away from her. So come on.”

The man hesitated before finally standing up. Lenore pulled out her cellphone and noticed that she had a text from Jim

**Jim:** _Hey I brought your favorite friend ;)_

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, glancing at Scotty for a moment.

**Me:** _Favorite friend?_

It took only seconds until she felt the vibration on her phone.

**Jim:** _Spock_

Her mind flashed back to the Vulcan she had talked to last time. Wait. How did he know they were talking? Sure, he was a mutual friend, but wasn’t Jim off dancing with women? He was most likely being petty about being left behind.

**Me:** _I guess he’s a friend, but I wouldn’t say my favorite_

**Jim** _: Oh yeah, right. I’M your favorite. Btw, Uhura’s to your left, dancing with Chapel and Chekov_

**Me** _: Stalker._

**Jim** _: The word is observant._

**Me** _: Sure, sure. Btw, Scotty’s my favorite, not you._

**Jim:** _Ouch._

Lenore turned her left to see Uhura dancing with Chapel and Chekov. She couldn’t help but feel slightly warm in the cheeks at the thought that the Vulcan was also here.

 _Stop it,_ she scolded herself, _we both came to an agreement that we wouldn’t be hitting on each other._

She guided Scotty with her, and couldn’t help but give a slight pout. The Vulcan seemed like a very interesting character. He had a counter argument for everything she had, and she found herself wanting to point out things to this Vulcan in return. It was accelerating and fun, and she really wanted to get to know this character. She pulled her smile back on as she finally reached Uhura.

“Nyota! What a pleasure to see you!”

“Lenore!” Uhura smiled brightly, glancing between her friend and Scotty, “no early shift this time?”

The doctor gave an embarrassed chuckle, “Nope, not this time, and I’m sorry ‘bout that, could’ve been a little nicer.”

Nyota playfully shoved Lenore on the shoulder, “Don’t be ridiculous. Chapel and I were too drunk to consider your feelings,” she turned to Scotty, “Hi Scotty! How are you?”

Lenore saw from her peripheral that the Scotsman stiffened with nerves, “I, uh, I’m great lassy! How bout yerself? Enjoying thah festivities?”

Uhura smiled brightly at him, “Yeah! It’s been fun! Are you going to join us?”

“Of course!”

Lenore slowly crept away from the conversation and reached Chapel and Chekov, who had paused their dancing to watch the two love birds.

“I bet that they vill be together by end of the night!” Chekov announced proudly. Chapel scoffed, “You can’t rush romance, Pavel! I’ll say they finally exchange numbers and in a week they’ll be together.”

McCoy laughed, “Well that’s a specific bet, there Christine,” she glanced at the two chuckling, “if they dance, they’ll get together by the end of the night, if they don’t dance, I’ll lean toward Chris’s bet.”

Chekov smirked lifting his head confidently, “I mey be young, but I am an expert in these types of situations. Dating, my friends, vas invented in Russia!”

Chapel laughed, scrubbing his fluffy curls, “oh stop it, you! When was the last time you had a date?”

The young man frowned, swatting her hand away before raising a teasing brow, “Kirk ees nut the only von with lady killer abilities, Christine. I say, last date vas… a veek ago. But I must say, it vas not ‘a’ date.,” he gave a sly smile  and held two fingers up proudly, “Two Orions.”

Both ladies rose their brows in shock. Lenore furrowed her brows, “By god, kid, you playing threesomes here?”

Christine pouted, “but that’s not a date! That’s just a… sexual encounter!”

The young Russian frowned, “I did nut seemply go out with them for sexual urges. I was an absolute gentleman,” he gave a sultry smile, “although they ver wery pretty, ehem. I hed lunch with them, talked to them, and boom, dates. We had gone out for a few months. No conflict ended the relationship, but we agreed thet it vas nut vorking. Von sister vas moving out of country. Other sister began to be interested in other man,” Pavel shrugged, “ve vere mostly dating to learn about each other, it vas interest, vut nut love.”

“That’s a surprisingly mature mindset. I think? I’m not really sure how I feel about this information,” Chapel commented, slightly confused, “I mean, did you need to talk about it?” Her thoughts were interrupted as Kirk jumped in and looped an arm around Lenore, “So how are the two love birds doing?”

“Jim!” Chapel smiled brightly, “Pleasure to see you!” she suddenly seemed apprehensive, looking around him and speaking in a low voice, “do you have a date with you?”

Kirk rolled his eyes and released Bones, “No, I’m not always here for that, I do like to have fun with the gang.”

“Lying does nut become you, my friend,” Chekov retorted dryly.

Chapel chuckled, “The sentiment is nice, however.”

“Hey!” The blond gasped, “you can’t really be thinking that. Besides, I brought a _guy_ with me this time.”

Pavel’s eyes rose, “I deed nut theenk you vere bi,” he mused in surprise. Lenore snorted at the comment. Chapel simply sighed, “Let’s just hope he’s a more polite date, then.”

Kirk did a double take, “What-? No! I didn’t mean a brought him as a _date!_ ” he shrugged, “I mean I’ve ventured in that territory freely- BUT THAT ‘S BESIDE THE POINT.”

“I do not believe that Kirk and I view ourselves in such a manner.”

Lenore flinched at the low timber voice that sounded off right next to her ear, “Jesus!” she muttered, taking a step back, bumping into Jim in the process. She made eye contact with Spock, who’s only response to her reaction was a raised brow.

“Spock!” Jim cried out happily, “Guys, meet Spock. He was a TA for my IT courses, and well, to be perfectly honest, he was a way better teacher than the professor himself. Tutoring lead to friendship, and friendship lead to-“

“-not a relationship,” Chapel muttered lowly at Chekov, who snickered.

“best friends, thank you,” Jim responded. Spock, standing straight as possible cocked his head, “is there is a significance in the alteration between friends and best friends?”

This time is was Chekov’s turn to snort, “The feeling is apparently nut mutual.”

“Why am even friends with you guys?” Jim muttered. This time Lenore wrapped her arm around Kirk giving her close friend an easy smile. Never noticing she was under the careful scrutiny of the Vulcan, “Well Jim, you were the one who forced this friendship upon us all. It’s more of a matter of… spite.”

Kirk shrugged her off, “There’s no fun if there’s no challenge, isn’t that right Spock?”

“Handling a problem and instigating are two different spectrums,” Spock informed him. Jim gave a low conspirator whisper, “he’s still bitter about being dragged here on my account.” Spock, clearly hearing every word, gave no indication of answering.

“And who wouldn’t be?” Lenore commented, which earned her nervous giggles from Christine and Pavel.

“Are you guys going to gossip all day in a huddle or are you going to dance?” the group turned to see Uhura and Scotty approaching. They walked next to each other with their hands on each other’s waist. Both were sweaty from dancing. Kirk stood straighter, “You are definitely right! I am waisting daylight- er clublight!” he dashed off before anyone stated anything.

“Laddy sure gets worked up fast, eh?” Scotty commented, a bit out of breath, “Nyota and I will be taking a breather. Off tah get a couple of drinks,”

“Make it water, Scotty,” Lenore warned, half-teasingly. But only half.

“Aye, Aye, doctor,” Montgomery chuckled nervously, glancing at Uhura, “takes me for a lightweight, she does.”

Uhura placed her hand over Scotty’s hand, “Don’t worry, Lenore, I’ll take care of him,” she guides the man away from the group and to a bar, her voice fading as they walked deeper into the crowds, “So what did you end up doing to that engine?”

Chekov beamed, “Your loss, Chris!”

“Hey!” Chapel scolded, “You don’t know if they’ve gotten together! They could very well be getting to know each other more!”

Spock watched the exchange with much curiosity. Lenore crossed her arms whispering lowly at the Vulcan, “They’re making a bet on whether or not those two are going to get together by the end of the night.”

Chekov made a strong gesture with his hands directing in path the two had walked off, “They vere holding each other from de vaist! How ees that nut TOGETHER?!”

“They are drunk!” Chapel countered, and then she covered her mouth, “Oh my god, what if they make a rash decision?”

“Oh mey gud.” Pavel pleaded toward the heavens, “I know drunk, Chapel, that vas nut drunk. Scotty ees  a bit buzzed, but I don’t think Uhura hes hed any more than he has. They are nut stupid.”

The Vulcan turned to Lenore, “Another Terran custom that I find no use in,” he declared to her in a low whisper. Lenore rolled her eyes, “not every Terran takes part in bets, so quit assuming that it’s a ‘Terran’ thing. Besides, other species do it too.”

“Do you?”

“Sure do. Do it with Jim most times,“ she blinked, “Uh, we aren’t together, by the way.” _Good god you numbskull, it shouldn’t matter to the damn Vulcan whether you’re dating ANYONE. And it should be obvious considering Kirk is off looking to get lucky!_

Nonetheless, the Vulcan nodded in understanding, “You did seem close. Perhaps it is strong kinship?”

“Pretty much. He’s like a twerpy young brother.” Their attentions was grasped back to the two blonds arguing in front of them.

“Don’t take this lightly, Chekov!”

“I em nut!”

Lenore glanced at her two friends and then to Spock, “One sec,”

She took a step closer and held her hands up in a placating manner, “Hold your horses fellas, I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve been keeping track off Scotty’s alcohol intake. All things considered, I go out drinking with him almost all the time, and I’ve been around when he’s most sober and most shit-faced. And if I were to gauge him right now, I’d say he’s closer to the sober side in the spectrum. Regardless, the whole ‘making rash decisions’ option really doesn’t apply to Scotty. All the man ever wants to do is talk about engineering and when he’s drunk, is pretty much amplifies his need for lectures. I trust him with Nyota. That said, we all know Nyota is not reckless. She isn’t irresponsible, and that’s that.”

“See, Chris?” Pavel taunted.

Lenore patted his head, giving a small smile at Chapel, who was pouting, “However, I’d get Hikaru to keep an eye on them. Shoot him a text. Lord knows he’s bored out of his mind drinking water all day. Being DD sucks, and he might as well get in on gossip.”

As Lenore returned to standing next to the Vulcan, Spock rose a brow, “I did not expect you of all people to catalogue your friends and their behavior in such a manner.” _It was an impressive display._

The woman chuckled, “Well, I AM a doctor, and taking care of my friends is just what I do.”

“May I make a suggestion?” The Vulcan questions, and McCoy eyed him suspiciously, “go on…”

“Next time you make a statement involving an appeal, I’d involve more logos, that is, logic. Credibility in being around your friend, Mr. Scott, does indeed put you in a trustworthy position, but you gave no numbers of proof indicating such an assumption. I am sure you have no clear indication of the alcohol levels that he is currently resting on. This is very beneficial-“

“Jesus, I’m not writing a thesis essay, Spock! These are my friends!”

“Simply a suggestion, doctor, there was no intention to offend you,” Spock replied, cocking his head, “although I know now how easy that may be for you in particular.”

“Believe me, Hobgoblin, the moment I need to write a formal article on anything worth an argument, I’d have all my appeals down to pat, so you- wait, what do you mean me ‘in particular’?!”

Spock took to raising his brows, rather than directly pointing out how his point was proven in the span of five seconds. McCoy sighed, and was about to formulate a retort when the next song started up. She glanced up, as though the source of the music was from the ceiling, and then turned back to him, “I really like this song, so let me dance this number and then I’ll take a breather and join you again.”

Spock rose a brow, “you do not need to force yourself if the purpose you came was to enjoy yourself,” he responded. Lenore took in the sight of the man; he held himself in a very royal manner. His posture was very precise and as the lights played on his features, the woman noted how the man could very well be mistaken for the owner of the club, if not some sort of high class drug dealer. She stared intently at him before breaking into a smirk, “I would be enjoying myself.”

The Vulcan’s eyes watched her as she strode confidently to the dance floor toward Chapel and Chekov, who had already started dancing. With nothing else to do but wait, he took to simply watching her.

She cocked her hips slowly; following the soft flow of the singers voice. Then the beat picked up pace and she shimmied her shoulders, disturbing the large sleeves on her shoulders and causing them to drift down her shoulder. She spun once and then swayed her hips back and forth to the beat; her head cocking side to side matching the pace. She seemed to be lightly bouncing to the beat of the bass drums.

Blue eyes landed on brown ones. She gave a coy smirked before turning back to her dancing.

Vaguely recalling the conversation she had mentioned in their last encounter, Spock quickly realized why men would want to hold her. This realization shocked him, as he felt a twitch of interest rise in him. Quite possibly, a twitch elsewhere, but that didn’t seem like a study he wanted to review at the moment. He turned to retreat to a wall, but was immediately face to face with Kirk.

“See something you like?” the man wore a huge smirk.

Spock took a step to the right, but Kirk followed suit, “were you not here to look for a possible conquest?” the Vulcan inquired.

“Conquest? That’s a little dry. I’d phrase it as ‘getting lucky’,” Kirk winked, “I don’t know about you, but uh, I’d show my interest in her before someone else does.”

“I had promised her I would not attempt to court her,” Spock replied stubbornly. He began to run possible paths to best get around him.

“Was this from last time? Spock, she was pissed as hell and last she needed that moment was some asshole trying to hit on her.”

Spock attempted to make a sharp arch around him, “I made a promise. Vulcans do not lie.”

Jim gripped him from the shoulders, “Spock, pal, you’ve got to lighten up. Don’t you see? She’s interested in you!”

“This is no concern of yours,” The Vulcan stated, his eyes glaring at the hands on him. Kirk sighed, but finally released him, “What do you plan on doing once she finishes dancing, exchange science notes?” Kirk frowned, “Actually, I really wouldn’t be surprised if you would… but that’s exactly the reason you should give it a shot!”

“I do not plan on doing anything, as I am leaving,” The Vulcan adjusted his black jacket and zipped it up. Jim strode quickly behind him, “What are you thinking?! She said she was going to come back to you!”

Spock spare Jim one last look, “She came here to dance, not to converse with a Vulcan.”

“Quit sounding like a kicked puppy!” Kirk racked through his thoughts to keep the Vulcan here,  “Besides, you’re my DD! You have to stay!”

“Ask the Terran Sulu. I hear he is the current DD.” With that, Spock disappeared.

Kirk huffed through his nose, “Oh great, now what?”

“Jim!” he heard Lenore call out, “Have you seen Spock? Thought I’d have a conversation with him. Wouldn’t want the Hobgoblin to deteriorate mentally, am I right?”

Slowly the blond made a 180 to meet with Lenore, “Uh, I think he, uh… may have… he went home.”

“What? I told him I’d be back,” she questioned, huffing. Kirk gave a nervous smile, “He was being a drama queen and felt like he’d get in the way of your fun.”

Lenore frowned, “I said it was fine… and if he wanted to leave, the polite thing to do would be to say goodbye, or at least let me know PERSONALLY,” she muttered the last part, walking off with clenched fists.

Jim crossed his arms and huffed, “This is what I get when I try playing cupid for two couples in one night. One’s bound to blow up in my face. I should stick to hitting on chicks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sulu made no cameo other than word of mouth. Don't worry, he won't be DD next chapter, so he will finally be making an appearance in this last one!


	3. Club 3: Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim advises Spock to confront Lenore about his stand up. Lenore is not easily swayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUHHHH I DON’T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED BUT IT GOT SAPPY??? This took a little longer than I thought it would, so I’m adding another chapter X’D Emotions are unpredictable, folks. But let’s get a song for this situation. So when Lenore was sitting on her own, U + Me (Love Lesson) by Mary J. Blige was playing, and then when Spock was discussing with her, Heartbeat by Nneka was playing. And I kinda blame Heartbeat for bringing out all this sap. That song never gets old for me. Brought out all these feels in me.

“Spock you have to come,” Jim pleaded.

“There is no purpose of my presence in that social gathering. I find it an illogical decision to bring me when you have friends capably of meeting the needs you demand from me.”

Jim was sitting on top of Spock’s work desk as the Vulcan filed paperwork, “Well, yes, and no, but see…,” the blonds eyes narrowed as he pointed an accusing finger at the man, “You actually have to go due to Terran custom.”

The Vulcan did not seem to care for the dialogue, but Jim did not miss that curved eyebrow twitch, “I do not think taking you to a bar is of Terran custom. It is a social etiquette in which I do not have to participate unless it is of my own volition.”

“No, I’m not talking about that,” Jim dragged out slowly, finally grasping the Vulcan’s attention, “you offended a friend. We both know which friend I mean. And whether or not Vulcans apologize or not, you at least have to explain why you left so abruptly.”

Spock furrowed his brows, frowning, “I’m sure that the reasoning is clear, there is no need for me to explain.”

“Spock,” Jim whispered exasperatedly, “what you did is called a ‘stand up’ and it’s extremely rude in almost ANY culture. Tell me, did you both agree that you were leaving before she step away to dance?”

“Negative. But the implication stands-“

Jim hopped off the table, “Spock it’s a dick move and you need to either apologize or explain why you left without telling her. She found out through me, pal, and you can’t honestly tell me that in a professional setting that makes logical sense! Would you, professionally, ditch a meeting you have schedules for a job? And then have another coworker cover you?”

“I… understand that my decision was not entirely the most satisfactory manner in handling the situation…”

Jim grabbed his jacket and tossed Spock his coat and gloves, “No, it isn’t. And considering we are mutual friends, you won’t be able to just avoid the problem. Ahem, not that it would be a reasonable approach to a civil conflict in the first place, am I right?”

Spock, having caught the articles, began to relent. He stood up and donned the gloves, “I suppose due to cultural norms, I should… explain.”

Seeing his friend look completely clueless ate at Jim’s heart, “Listen Spock, it’s going to be a bit difficult, but ultimately, the biggest thing is to be completely honest. And yes, I know you’re Vulcan and all around the epitome of truth and justice, but I mean that you should just be honest about why you left and frankly honest with your feelings.”

“I do not have feelings.”

“Yes, yes you do, and I’m not-,“ Jim made an agitated growl, “just come. We’re picking up Scotty on the way.”

…………………………………………………………..

_It’s not like we were committed or anything_ , Lenore thought to herself leaned against the windshield of the car. Sulu looked pumped sitting in the shot gun seat and Chapel was frowning as she gripped the wheel; it was clear who was and wasn’t going to be DI on the way back.

“You’re grouchy,” Nyota scolded lightly, “you didn’t want to come today, did you?”

“That’s not the problem,” Lenore chuckled, “I complain one time and I never live it down.”

“Sweetie, it was a rude thing we did, and we don’t want to make a repeat of it,” Nyota explained.

“She’s right!” Chapel called from the steering wheel, “What’s eating you?”

“Did it have to do with Spock?” Sulu questioned.

McCoy felt blood rushing in her cheeks, and turned toward Hikaru, “How the hell-?”

Chekov scoffed, “You veren’t even there!”

“Excuse me,” Sulu tilted his head up proudly, “I was brooding dramatically in the bar. No I didn’t drink anything. As your upstanding DI, it’s my duty to make sure you guys don’t get into dangerous setting. So I keep an eye on you guys. Your welcome.”

“Creepy,” Chekov muttered.

“Chekov, next time you get your ass drunk I’m not carrying you to the car,” Sulu threatened.

The Russian plead to the heavens, “I cennot hold liquor von time. And you did nut carry me, you dragged me.”

“OOOhhh! Do I need to bust out my boxing gloves for that Vulcan?!” Chapel cried out; she turned around for a split second, but upon seeing the panicked faces of her passengers, she turned back around, “sorry!”

“Vut Spock, eh?” Chekov repeated incredulously, “Ahhhh, that makes sense. He is the complete opposite of Lenore.”

Nyota tried to recall the Vulcan Jim had introduced to them, “Did he do something offensive?”

“Hold your stallions, folks,” Lenore held her hands up, “I wouldn’t pin him under the dissection table without anesthesia over something so small. I just happened to hit a little bump with him.”

“I’d say that if it’s got you so down in the slumps, dear,” Chapel commented, “I’d not take it lightly.”

 “It’s nothing to concern yourself over. It’s like Chekov said, I’m the complete opposite of him, and that pulls room for offensive dialogue, and I’m still bitter about it,” Lenore quickly took the opportunity to step out as soon as the vehicle’s engine stopped.

“Should we beat him up?” Chekov whispered conspiratorially before stepping out. Chapel smirked, but Sulu held a hand up, “Facts, folks. Lenore is a sensitive woman. We have to gather information before accusing the defendant.”

“I agree with Sulu,” Nyota whispered as she stepped out as well.

“I can hear every word,” Lenore hissed, “Look, I don’t need all my business as the latest gossip, so I’m just going to get some drinks to cool off.”

She strode past them all and head straight for the bar. Nyota quickly followed after her.

………………………………………………………………………………..

“She’s there,” Jim announced, reading a text gleefully as the men stepped out of their vehicle, “so this is your big chance.”

“Who’s here?” Scotty questioned, confused.

Spock pulled his gloved on tighter, “She is an emotional Terran. I have my doubts in whether or not she will actually make peace with me.”

As they stepped in the club, Jim elbowed his Vulcan friend, “Are you telling me… you’re AFRAID?”

The Scotsman turned to Spock, “you’ve got your eyes on a lass, do ya? Emotional one?”

“Negative. As it is physically impossible to have my eyes on anything without optical damage,” Spock responded, “and as for the suggestions of fear, there is none. I simply believe that reasoning in a logical manner will be of no use.”

“Spock, logos is not the only appeal that exists in this world, and considering your father is a politician, I thought you’d have figured that out by now.”

“Your father is a politician?” Scotty questioned in awe. Jim jumped over and grabbed onto one of man’s shoulders, “Scotty, we are having a heart to heart, here.”

Unable to help himself, the Vulcan allowed his eyes to search through the crowds for the doctor, “I understand their applications, I simply find them illogical.”

“Well if by illogical, you mean ‘not logic’, then yeah, they aren’t geared towards that area. The whole point of the appeals, thing, buddy,” the blond stiffened in realization, “Jesus, why does every conversation we have end in some sort of college professor’s discussion! And turn to your six already, would you? She’s at the bar.”

The Vulcan and Scotsman turned toward the given direction and saw Lenore and Uhura sitting at the bar together.

“You’re interested in Nyota?!” Scotty cried out in panic. He turned to size up the Vulcan. Spock rose a brow in confusion, “Nyota Uhura? Negative. Regardless, I seemed to recall that you were already courting her.”

Montgomery began to splutter in embarrassment, “Why yes, but ah, we aren’t quite-“

“It’s Lenore, Scotty,” Kirk explained exasperatedly, “Your best friend?”

“You’re interested in Lenore?!” The man cried out in the same exact panic as earlier, before sizing him up once again, “now just what are your intentions lad?”

Jim gripped Scotty’s shoulders, “Scotty, he’s already been screened. Now please, you are retracing my plan back several steps. Would you please go flirt with Uhura now? I swear I’m not trying to be an asshole here but we’re in the middle of a very difficult mission right now.”

“What kind of simple man do you take me for, laddy? It’s true I’ve got a soft spot for Miss Nyota, but if this here Vulcan’s been fooling around with Lenore, well I’ve got ta set him straight and defend her! Scott’s honor!”

Jim planted his face in his hands.

……………………………………………………………

Lenore spun her glass on her palms a few times. On one hand, she felt her emotional response could have been petty. Looking at the facts, she gone off to dance, so she left him first. But on the second, she did made sure to inform him that she was going to come back. Common courtesy was to let her know that he was going to leave, regardless as to whether or not she was dancing. Or perhaps that seemed like too strong of an offense. Jim did tell her that he did it through the intentions of letting her have fun. Did he even agree that he would stay? She wracked through her brain. She couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t she have that impeccable memory? And why the hell was she trying to reason through logic in this situation.

God, she was in deep. And it didn’t help that a mellow song about breaking up was playing. Grief, what was there to brood about if nothing was even there in the first place?

 “You alright there?” Nyota whispered, nudging the southerner gently. Lenore fixed her posture and returned a smile, “’Course I am, just thinking about work.”

Uhura took a sip of her drink shook her head, “that’s not the face you put on when you think about work. It’s too dear to you for a wrinkly scowl like that. Now tell me the real reason you’re brooding to the classic sounds of Queen Blige.”

“Hey, I don’t pick the soundtrack in this place,” Lenore grumbled, “well, I’m currently facing the horrid raptures of an… interest.”

“Awwwww~” Nyota cooed, “There’s a special someone?”

Lenore grumbled incoherently before speaking, “It’s not a crush. It’s a friend. And even if there was an interest, culturally it wouldn’t work out.”

“Lenore Horatio McCoy,” Nyota scolded, “culture is but a minor construct of a long life of love. Communication is the key to all your problems, and if you mean to tell me-“

“Hold your sermon, Pastor Uhura, I’ve no problems with race or species, it specifically entails a contract of discussion that cannot be broken once made. Of which, involves a rule preventing a date between us. However, that isn’t really the current problem.”

“Is it Spock?” Sulu questioned, taking a seat next to the girls and ordering a shot of whiskey. Nyota opened her eyes wide in shock.

“Spock?!” Uhura repeated incredulously. She recalled the calm and collected Vulcan Jim had introduced to them. It seemed so unlikely, “so this connects back to the reason you were mad at him?”

Lenore narrowed her eyes on Hikaru, “Did you really have nothing better to do at that bar?”

“Pull back those fangs, Len, I just pieced it together,” Sulu explained, looking slightly affronted, “and what doesn’t help your case is the fact that you are talking just like him. Did you hear yourself just now? You sounded like you were quoting some sort of business contract.” The man then took his shot and rose his brows, “wow, that was way better than the pregame,” he distracted himself for a moment to ask the barista how old the brand of whiskey was.

“Why should it even matter,” Lenore muttered, “He stood me up anyhow.”

“Oooohh,” Sulu murmured in understanding, “I thought you ditched him. I mean, I didn’t hear any dialogue, all I saw was you leaving him on his own , he talked to Jim, and then left.”

“What?! I’m not that vicious,” Lenore hissed, “I told him I just wanted to dance that number and then I’d be right back. And then he just leaves. It wasn’t all that long. And honestly repeating this out loud has me doubting on whether or not I’m being trivial.”

“I don’t think it’s trivial,” Uhura whispered placing a hand on Lenore’s, “But I think that you should consider his view on the matter. He’s Vulcan. And I assume very new to social encounters. What if he didn’t know that was rude?”

“Hey there you sexy beasts!”

Nyota retracted her hand to facepalm. She uttered something dark under her breath at the interruption. Sulu chuckled, lifting a glass to greet their revered captain of mayhem. His smile tensed at the sight of Spock.

“Speak of the devil~,” he whispered at Uhura, and the two women turned to see Scotty and Spock trailing behind them. Scotty was frowning and pointing at Spock and the other nodding at every word with his hands behind his back. Upon Sulu’s utterance, the second turned toward the trio.

“Oh man, he heard me,” Sulu commented, internally berating himself. However, instead of replying, Spock took to glancing at Lenore.

“Hi guys,” Uhura greeted, her eyes then focusing on Scotty, “able to find a ride?”

“Uh, yes,” Montogmery chuckled nervously, his eyes darting between Nyota and the cold staredown between Lenore and Spock, “I uh…”

Sulu slowly stood up, regretting the screeching of his chair that called everyone’s attention, “I uh, finish my… uh, shot, so I’m just going to dance..,” he walked away, his eyes wide at the awkwardness he was emitting.

Jim patted Spock in the back and whispered, “I’m going to pretend to go hit on a chick,” and then raised his voice, pointing randomly, “Whoa, that Andorian looks HOT. Well, duty calls.”

As he made his exit, Nyota gave a meaningful look towards Scotty, who didn’t seem to be reading the situation, “Why’d they suddenly leave?” he asked, watching Jim walked off with his hands in his pockets.

“Monty,” Uhura smiled sweetly, “I think we should step away from the situation and let them handle themselves, alright?”

Scotty was about to protest, but Nyota grasped his hand and gave him a pleading look. The gears finally began to turn and Scotty made a silent ‘O’ with his mouth in understanding. He nodded, following her lead.

Once the two were left alone, Spock took a seat. Lenore immediately shifted and turned back to her looking at her drink. Another song started, starting with a soft piano.

“I believe there may have been a misunderstanding-“

The music moved to a crescendo of a bass and chorus, matching Lenore’s emotions as she clenched her fists , “I don’t think there were any misunderstandings here.”

“Jim had informed you of the reason I left. None of my intentions were intended to hurt you, rather promote your happiness and recreation.”

Lenore took a chug out of her drink. Probably not the best idea, really, “then why didn’t YOU tell me?”

“At the time, I did not deem it necessary,” Spock watched her drink before ordering hot chocolate for himself. Lenore eyed him as he voiced his order to the barista, but turned back to her drink once he turned his attention back to her.

“Well, if I can rephrase you, I’d say it’s illogical,” the woman murmured as she scowled at the empty glass.

“I realize this now... Would you like a refill?” He offered, watching Lenore staring at the glass dejectedly, but her only reaction was to shrug. As his drink was brought to him, he signaled the barista to retrieve a shot of the same drink.

“How do you know if I can afford another drink,” the woman grumbled, “see? You’ve just made a rash decision without thinking of the consequences.”

Spock took a careful sip of his drink, “I have thought the decision over. If you do cannot afford it, then I may pay for it. I would like to know if you will continue to be mad at me, regardless of the explanation.”

“Stop being so… _political_ about this! It doesn’t help. I’m still angry at you,” Lenore scowled, accepting the drink the barista offered regardless. She took the shot.

“Rage will only cloud your judgment,” Spock warned, and Lenore shot him a glare, but immediate softened it, “Spock, all I want is an apology.”

There was hesitation with the Vulcan, “I do not believe that apologies are within my spectrum of belief.”

Lenore huffed, “Unbelievable. You know you’re wrong, and yet you don’t think you have to apologize?”

_Can you feel my heart is beating?_

“To regret is to think of changing the past. I cannot alter my past, and it would be illogical to apologize for something that can no longer be changed. The verbal construct itself serves purpose to elicit and emotional response, of which I do not feel, nor is something Vulcans find to be useful. This very argument is still continuing due to emotional reaction.”

_Can you see the pain you're causing_

Apparently this was not the most appropriate thing to say. Lenore narrowed her eyes and abruptly stood up, “You unfeeling, green-blooded computer.” She told the barista to put all her drinks in her tab and walked off. Spock did the same and followed suit.

“I do not understand why an apology is necessary if my intention is to make amends,” he argued, keeping pace with her fairly easily.

“Stop, stop,” she halted and turned to face him, “This isn’t about that anymore. This is about principle. Haven’t you ever thought that maybe my emotional response is just… who I am? I didn’t like when you left, I don’t like that you don’t feel like you need to apologize. I am emotional, okay? I’m told I’m far more emotional that most Terrans, but that doesn’t make me useless. It doesn’t make my beliefs useless, and it pretty much makes up a large percentage of who I am. And the fact that you just pitch all that aside is…”

_you throw stones, can you see that I am human I am breathing but you don't give a damn?_

Spock rose his brows, but gave her the same clueless expression he always did.  He had no clue how amend their friendship. He did not understand how she could be made of a large percent of emotions if she was such a highly intelligent being. Lenore gave a helpless laugh and turned away, Spock following suit behind her, “stop following me,” she muttered, “’else I’ll blow my rape whistle.”

“Rape whistle?” Spock frowned.

Lenore turned to him, her expression pinched, “I… understand you don’t do ‘upset’ or ‘mad’. It’s not under your ‘spectrum’, but you do know that you basically ditched me, right? You don’t do that to people. You don’t do it to friends. And to think my intention was for you to have fun-,” she pursed her lips, “I wanted to have a conversation with you.”

They stared at each other, and Lenore was about to make her leave, but Spock finally spoke, “I am not aware of how to handle this situation,” he replied slowly, “anything I have stated thus far is not helping. It is not my intention to leave you emotionally distraught. It was also not my intention to leave you in stress in our prior encounter,” he thought back to Jim’s advice, “I do not understand the paradigms of Terran social etiquette, and I no longer wish to harm you. I… may have been untoward in my views on apologies and emotion, and belittling them may have not been the best approach. You see, I do not intend to apologize because I do not believe that I have not wronged you, I simply believe that it is illogical to waste opportunity to amend this situation with customs that I culturally do not believe in. This is something I have learned to be the ways of Vulcan, and I cannot turn my back from it. However, I understand that voicing this, I have insulted the very ways your culture has grown to see as truth. What I have done has hurt you, but I can only hope that you may accept the mannerisms of my people to fix such an issue in the same way I’m still learning to treat yours.”

Lenore’s heart gave a squeeze and she felt a small smile form on her face, “I… I can accept that…”

Spock nodded, “Then if I may… thank you, doctor.”

Lenore’s smile grew larger, but then faltered in shame, “I need to apologize as well. You’re Vulcan. It’s not right to force my views on you. And regardless as to whether or not you believe in apologies, you’re right. You were at least trying to fix the problem, and that says more than some fool saying ‘I’m sorry’ and not doing a damn thing to fix the situation. I don’t need you to say sorry if you have a problem, and I guess I did get over the top with my emotions. I wasn’t being open enough. The situation could have gone much better if I hadn’t blown my fuse like that.”

“You are human, doctor,” Spock explained in a jovial tone.

Lenore smirked, “Oh you. C’mere,” she was about to spread her arms in a hug but the hesitated, “Are you okay with hugs?”

Spock cocked his head, “I have not received a hug in years. But I am amendable to a hug now.”

The Georgian spread her arms out and hugged the warm Vulcan. Spock, in turn, placed his chin lightly on her head, arms awkwardly hovering over her, not wanting to accidentally touch her with his hands. He was also unsure how to explain that there was more that he wished to tell her. Such has realization that perhaps he may have not been entirely truthful is stating that he was unfeeling when it came to her. However, it would be illogical to inform her when it was clear that he was not allowed to make any plans. Why then, did he wish to let her know?

_Can you feel my heart is beating?_   


He was unsure about how to go on until he heard Lenore’s voice.

“I hope you know I still think logic is stupid,” she whispered.

“So long as you realize I still find emotions impractical,” replied Spock, feeling the corner of his mouth lift.

A light laughter rang from her, “thank god our thoughts are analogous.”

_I fear it may not be,_ Spock thought to himself apprehensively.

_Can you feel the pain your causing?_

_  
_

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, just kiss already, you two!
> 
> So I didn’t intend to drag this out as I did, because this was a simple misunderstanding, but it ended up being a gateway conversation on cultural differences. I think I also dragged out the friend bits, because friendships are fun. All in all, I must say I was not in control of this chapter and I hope some of the situations were not overly OC. 
> 
> Anyhow, the interpreted tango dancing will definitely happen next chapter! ;)


	4. Club 3.5: Courting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Lenore hit the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ladies and gents! The anticipated chapter! I must say, this was truly a fun experience to write. I've drawn these two dancing, and it is a completely different experience trying to describe it.

Both Lenore and Spock situated themselves back to the bar area, observing the festivities of those out on the dance floor. People were jumping and fist pumping, and others were breakdancing, causing most of the crowd to open into circles to observe the dancers. Spock compared it to a religious ritual. He glanced at Lenore, who was observing him analyze the crowds, no doubt trying to catalogue his consensus of the ordeal.

“You enjoy this,” the Vulcan commented, taking a sip of hot chocolate, “and have partaken in such dancing. I had initially mistaken your opinion on the matter to be similar to mine when we first encountered each other.”

“Well, we’d never have had that really interesting discussion if you hadn’t assumed so,” Lenore commented.

“Of that, I can agree,” Spock decided. He turned at the sound of a presence approaching, and was nearly startled as he saw one of Lenore’s friends sneak towards them.

“Hey~ What are you guys doing?” Sulu’s voice broke out between them. He had a tie wrapped around his head –which was something he had not been wearing when they arrived –and placed a hand on Lenore, “You’re missing out on the dancing, Len. The dancing!”

“Is Chapel aware you’re this trashed?” Lenore commented, snorting at the normally collected man. Spock eyed his hot chocolate, which was almost to completion, and pushed the mug away. The doctor had noticed this action and covered her mouth to hide her smile.

“Chapel? Oh yeah! Chapel’s looking for me,” Sulu nodded wisely before straining himself to put his index finger over his mouth, “but shhhhhhh, I’m trying to run away from her. She’s hiding all the drinks.”

“Logical,” Spock declared dryly. Sulu glared at him, “no one- no one _asked_ you. ‘sides, you stood my buddy Len up. And now you’re sitting here with some OTHER chick –? Oh. Haha! Nevermind, that’s you, Lenny!” He chuckled and patted her on the back, “she’s the best,” he lowered his voice in conspirator manner, ”an’ just between you and me, she’s got a super big crush on you.“

“SULU!” Lenore cried out, facepalming.

“’Crush on me’?” Spock repeated, confused. It sounded extremely violent.

“You haven’t told him yet?” the man whined, “but he has the hots for you too,”

“I am cold-blooded,” Spock commented, no less confused than before. Hikaru ignored him, making a flamboyant gesture to point at himself, “I’m drunk and I can still see the cues, guys. Go fuck yourselves. Shit, wow. That came out really bad. Go fuck… uh, fuck together?“ he gripped his head, chuckling, “Oh man, I don’t know. Have sexual relations,” he elbowed Spock, “I’m sure you know what I mean by this point.”

Lenore let out a frustrated groan, her face not leaving the fortress of her hand.

Spock rose a brow incredulously, “That is not what-“

Sulu patted Spock on the back, “Shhhhh. Shhh, It’s okay. Really, it’s okay.”

The Vulcan debated nerve pinching him from all the unwanted contact, but the man seemed to be preparing to walk away.

”Anyhow,” Hikaru announced, trying to stand straight and tall, “pleasure talking to you guys, but I’ve got to go,” He gripped the tie on his head, “gotta find the owner of this tie I found. ‘s got a name on it. Here, see? ‘u’-‘ǝ’-‘q.’ I dunno what language that is… The schwa part is really throwin’ me off, here.”

Lenore glance at the tie and gave a stiff smile, “You have it upside-down.”

“What? Oh. ‘ben’. Huh, that’s a lot simpler than I thought it’d be!” he scrubbed Lenore’s head, earning him a growl, “We’ll, I’m off,” he chuckled as he walked off, “what kinda guy writes their name on their tie?”

Sulu wandered a few steps forward before bumping into Chapel, who seemed to have weaved out of nowhere from within the crowds. Lenore and Spock both watched as he seemed to attempt to negotiate with her. Christine, in turn, kept shaking her head. He slumped his shoulders, but then showed her his tie. The blond shrugged and nodded, then guided Sulu deeper into the dance floor.

“Jesus,” the woman muttered. She peered at the Vulcan, who had cocked his head, “Perhaps you should cease drinking. You seem to have more flush in your face.”

“What? Think I’m going to tie something around my head and prance about? Hikaru’s a lightweight,” she glanced at the direction her friends had gone, “although you’d never hear the man admit to it.”

Spock did not feel convinced, but he was content to note that she did not continue to drink out of the glass. He followed Lenore’s line of vision, “Am I to assume they will be searching for the owner of the tie?” he inquired, earning the doctor’s attention. She shrugged, “Well, Chapel feels shy about dancing when she’s completely sober, so she’s got nothing to lose right now. Wouldn’t hurt to try, really.”

The Vulcan rose a brow, “The chances that Mr. Sulu is to encounter the being by the name ‘ben’ are very slim. Although there may be a chance to encounter a ‘ben’, it is not likely that it would be the one he is attempting to find. Factoring in several variables would lessen those chances even more.”

Lenore awaited a numerical estimate, but the Vulcan did not continue, “What? No numbers?” she questioned, slightly appalled. Spock cocked his head, “Such a calculation would require more data. I cannot factor in key control variables, and I am not familiar with the outings of several species. It is possible set up a study to provide the data for you should you desire the need.”

“Wouldn’t that require you to come to these outings more often?” Lenore gave a coy smile.

“I would be amendable to do so for the sake of an experiment,” Spock replied.

The doctor scoffed, “Of course. You’re the only one who means ‘experiment’ in the scientific sense when inside a club.”

“My only condition would be your presence, doctor,” the Vulcan continued. Lenore turned toward the Vulcan, but he was no longer looking at her. She noted his flushed ears.

“I’d be quite alright with that,” Lenore slowly, “I mean, you’ve got to have someone to help you with the experiment…”

Spock turned to her, silently contemplating before giving his response, “Affirmative. That would be one reason.”

He then stood up, “Perhaps you may guide me through the process?”

Lenore frowned, “What process?” the Vulcan leaned forward and extended his elbow, “The dance floor. In order to construct a study of any kind, I must be familiar with all variables. Perhaps you may indulge me in some of your experiences?”

Blue eyes glanced at the Vulcan’s offered elbow. _Just an experiment._ Lenore thought to herself, _nothing more._ Reaching out and grabbing his elbow, Lenore gave him a teasing smile, “I’ll warn you it’s not the most sensible of study grounds,” she stated, “You’d be charting unpredictable territory.”

“Is that not the purpose of the study?” The Vulcan replied, guiding them closer to the dancing crowds.

Lenore patted the elbow she was holding, ”think of it this way. If I wanted to learn about a man-eating carnivorous plant, I’d not try to study it by sticking my head in its mouth.”

Spock stopped at the edge of the dance floor, “perhaps, doctor, but if one had the tools or aid necessary to analyze the plant, such as a suit or machinery, then it would be possible.”

“Oh?” the woman responded, “and what exactly are your tools at the moment, Mister Spock?”

“I’d rather refer to you as aid than a tool, doctor,” Spock replied, he gestured for her to enter, “If you may provide a demonstration doctor, and I will dutifully follow.”

“You’ll follow?” Lenore asked, completely surprised. Spock placed his hands behind his back and gave a curt nod, “I believe that is what I have said.”

A new song started with a guitar bass playing. Lenore glanced up and then threw a grin at Spock, “Alright, demonstration it is,” she stated.

She slowly began to step back, circling her hips sensually to the beat. Her hands dragged from her neck down to her waist. She rolled her shoulders and swerved her hips back and forth. Spock could feel himself flush as she glanced up at him, never missing a beat of rhythm. The woman had been fascinating intellectually, and now that he was incited, he could not deny that she was an appealing creature to behold. She stepped up to him and all he could do was follow her with his eyes. His elevated hearing allowed him to note her soft panting, and his nose took in the scent of her perfume and sweat. He watched the droplets slowly slip down her skin, his imagination closing the gap at the taste of the salt, causing him to swallow.

He did not want to contemplate further the last sense.

“You don’t have to dance, you know,” She whispered softly, “I have no problem if you just want to go back to sit and talk in the bar. No study is worth the discomfort.”

Spock cleared his mind, “Negative. My problem lies elsewhere,” he glanced over her to observe the dancers, “However, I must remind you that I have never partaken in events such as these.”

Those blue eyes looked him over, insuring that he wasn’t simply lying. After she felt convinced, she gave him a wink, “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it.”

She reached over to grab his arm, but stopped, “May I?”

 “Affirmative,” he replied. She smiled gently and she slipped her hand on his forearm. She peeked at him to see if he had any reactions. He just kept staring at her with an intense gaze. She pulled him further in the dance floor.

As she arrived closer to the center, she looked up at up him, “The point is to relax and let go, but since you have a habit of not doing that, how bout we dance together? Follow my lead; that gives you an incentive to strive for a goal and you’d have to think about matching my moves.”

“That is logical,” Spock agreed, nodding.

Lenore tapped his chest, “However, the issue of dancing together is that we’d have to be touching,” she pointed at his gloved hands, “that gunna be a problem?”

Spock looked her over; she had a sheen of sweat on her skin and some of her bangs were clinging onto her face. Indeed, it _would_ be a problem.

“Negative,” he stated instead, as the problem he had was not necessarily the medical one she was implying.

She slowly stepped up to him, shaking her hips back and forth, and sauntered towards him and turned, leaning back on him, “Warn me if you wanna stop,” she whispered gently.

Her arms then wrapped around his neck, slid down his throat, shoulders and then to his forearms; stopping there to pull his hands to her waist. There was tingling sensation along the track her fingers had traced.

His hands landed on her gently. He could feel the rolling of her hips in his palms. Warmth and excitement was transferred through to him, and he was sure that his excitement was mingling with hers as well.

“I hope you aren’t expecting to just stand there like a rod,” Lenore joked, fairly sure he would be able to hear her. Spock tracked her steps and began to match pace with her. He was clearly treading on unknown technique, but he still felt he was able to match her stride. However, rather than simply dancing behind her, he wanted to see her face.

“May I turn you?” he murmured next her ear, and her shoulder tensed at the warmth of his breath. She nodded, and Spock minutely grasped her hand enough to quickly twirl her around. She smirked and slid her arms around his neck.

“Would you like to lead?” She whispered. Spock had distracted himself by placing his hands on her forearms, and Lenore felt goose bumps rise as she watched his gloved hands slide down her bare arms and to her wrists. He paused and glanced up curiously at the inquiry, “May I?”

Lenore’s face flushed, but she nodded. He interlaced his hands with hers, “warn me if you wish to stop,” he reassured her.

Vulcan then guided them to into a quick mambo, each step quick and precise, with Lenore falling in step with him, “Sneaky hobgoblin! You can dance!?” she laughed out, clearly impressed at the Vulcan being in tune with any sort of dance.

“I have done research since our last encounter,” Spock replied, not even out of breath with all the sharp movements, “Although I must admit I have not attempted the lessons with another partner until now.”

“Is that so?” the woman questioned, a lively glint in her blue eyes, “how ‘bout you show me much you’ve retained from your research?”

Spock lifted a brow and cocked his head, “Very well.”

He swiftly curled her in his arms, and then reeled her out with one arm. Lenore giggled as he spun her back into his arms. The Vulcan then twirled her and made a quick bow as he step away. His eyes were on hers as he started a cha-cha in beat with the drum set; his movements sharp and expert. Lenore herself danced in an orbit around him. As they danced, a circle formed around them to watch. It began to grow to allow them more leverage for movement. Spock then stepped toward Lenore, grabbed her waist and briefly dipped her. In turn, she reached up to cup his face, brushing her fingers against his skin and she moved away from him for her own showcase. She did a slow belly dance to the rhythm of the chorus. Spock hovered his hands over her possessively, partly due to protect her from the crowd, but his overall focus was on the woman before him.

She then shimmied backwards, and the Vulcan spun once and following her guide. He quickly caught up to her and extended a hand as they moved. Lenore accepted it, and they took turns twirling the other at each heavy bass drum beat, making their way forward until the Vulcan pulled her close again, this time spinning them together fast and briskly, each acutely aware of not stepping on the other.

Finally Spock held her from her back and arched her down steeply at the last beat.

Both were breathing hard at the exertion. The tension was interrupted as the crowd gave a brief cheer, clapping and whistling before dismissing themselves for the next song.

The Vulcan then pulled her back up, but did not let go of her.

“You set my soul alight,” he recited to her, and she gave a breathless chuckle, “you know the song?” she asked.

“Negative,” Spock responded with a heavy breath, “but it does hold words of significance to me.”

The woman’s eyes began to search his, “I thought you said you weren’t planning on courting me.”

“I believe my initial statement specifically pertained to a _plan_ ,” Spock replied, “what I have recently discovered is that most of my recent actions have been a matter of... _impulse_. Noting this, I believe that no sort of planning would end in a successful courtship with you, doctor.”

“I’m not sure if that’s an insult, really,” Lenore furrowed her brows, but then hesitated, “but you specifically said you’d ‘not attempt intimacy’ or something of the like.”

“The phrase was that ‘I will not attempt to pursue relations of intimacy’,” The Vulcan rose both his brows, “we’ve both continually overstepped and insulted the other’s cultural upbringings. I must also admit we have not treated each other delicately. Hence, I would not consider it a relation of intimacy.”

“But that’s a loose interpretation of the term. Arguing can be intimate,” Lenore countered.

The Vulcan attempted to contain a sigh, “Do you wish for me to discontinue to voice my interest in you?”

“No!” Lenore quickly responded, her grip on him tightening, “I just want to make sure this is all legal, I suppose. In the whole Vulcan sense of it.”

“I was not aware legalities interested you, doctor,” The Vulcan replied dryly. Lenore pouted, “The one time I’m actually trying to be considerate and you want to be bitter about it?”

“I am not ‘bitter’ doctor, I am simply attempting to negotiate the situation,” Spock explained, “of which you had initially complicated.”

“Well I didn’t know I was going to take an interest in you,” she argued as she wrapped her arms around his waist, “I didn’t even know you. I had to be sure your intentions what you said they were.”

“Intentions may change over time,” Spock reasoned, his eyes darting once at the embrace and then back to her eyes.

“I can’t predict the future,” Lenore retorted.

“It is not a matter of predicting,” the Vulcan explained, “it is a matter of allowing room for adaption.”

“Well isn’t that what we’re doing?” Lenore raised her hands and laced into Spock’s hair, startling him, “Adapting?”

“I believe that is the case doctor,” Spock murmured, allowing her to tug him forward.

“Then why the hell are we still arguing?” the woman whispered, lifting herself on her toes. She leaned close to him, and he eyed her lips, “the reason seems to evade me,” the Vulcan answered softly. Her expression bloomed into a devilish smirk and she purposely avoided his lips to kiss the tip of his ear.

“I don’t kiss lips until the second date, Mister Spock,” she whispered, lightly patting his cheek. His hand lightly caught hers before it retreated.

“Then perhaps you would be amendable to a different tactic?” the Vulcan replied, attempting to control the tingling sensation in his ear.

Lenore raised a questioning brow, waiting for him to continue. Spock then glanced down at the hand he had within his grasp. McCoy watched as one by one he curl her ring finger, pinky, and thumb inward. Then he delicately released her hand to hold out his own two fingers. It slowly dawned on her what he was attempting to do. His hand hovered centimeters away from hers, but didn’t move from there. At the hesitation, Lenore glanced up to meet his eyes. It seemed he was awaiting her permission.

The woman returned a warm smile before closing the distance.

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so mambo seems pretty out there for a song like Supermassive Black Hole, but it surprisingly fits the song fairly well. I mean it could be me desensitized to rhythm after researching so many partner dances, but you are more than welcome to insert any song as a replacement. <3 Regardless, I could not help feeling that the two fit the mambo style dance really well, due to its sharp and repetitive movements. You’d have to have a lot of control to keep up in a fast tempo. But it also has a bit of a sensual and passionate fluidness about it. To me, it’s always been a bit of a paradox. Perfect material for these two goofs.

**Author's Note:**

> And so they meet! I wonder how their next encounter will play out! Next song: Beggin by Madcon.


End file.
